


Model Status (NYR)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3am should be an illegal time for a photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Status (NYR)

**Author's Note:**

> Marc's a dingo (like the other Staals). Hank's a lion.

 

Marc’s cell phone was ringing at an ungodly hour in the morning. He picked it up, saw the time, and tossed it under his bed. Then his house phones started ringing.

“Motherfucker..,” he sighed.

He tossed of the sheets and grabbed his cell phone from under his bed. It was still ringing. He unlocked it and answered.

“This is Marc. It’s real fucking early. Whattaya want?”

“Hi Marc.” The voice was far too chipper; he held the phone away from him. “It’s Hank. You think you could give me a ride somewhere?”

“Right now?” Marc yawned.

“Yes please. It’s kind of important.”

Marc growled, “The sun’s not even up yet!”

“That’s the idea. C’mon, just gimme a ride and I’ll buy you breakfast.” Hank’s voice was commanding. Marc had grown up being bossed around by Eric, and he was used to not following directions. But that was his brother, not a good friend.

He sighed defeatedly. “Fine.”

Marc hung up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and got up. HE grabbed his keys and pulled on a hoodie.

 

Marc and Henrik arrived at the park with coffee in hands. Henrik was really just holding a second coffee for Marc- a light blend with milk, but no sugar.

“Why are we here?” Marc inquired as he blew on the lid of his container. He was in a better mood than when he had been woken up. His ears were perked in attention. “It’s still dark out.”

“Yes.” Henrik flashed him a grin.

They stepped out of the car and walked towards the bridge. As the approached said bridge, Marc gasped and cocked his head. He almost didn’t understand it.

On the bridge, there was an interesting set up. It was, well it looked like a-

“A photoshoot?” He turned to Henrik. “You’re doing a photoshoot?”

Henrik smiled.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Marc punched him in the arm. “I showed up in fucking pajamas. This is not cool, man.”

They walk towards the set up, where Henrik is greeted by the director. They shake hands. As Henrik is being led away, he hands the up of coffee to Marc, who flips him off.

 

Marc situated himself near the screens. After every camera shutter, the image would show up. THe director and photographers scrutinized and would try to get the best picture possible.

As the sun began to rise, the shoot was coming to an end. A shutter, and the picture came up on screen. Marc hissed.

The picture was of Henrik leaning on the railing of the bridge. The sunrise was  beginning to break over the skyline. Its light shone on his ears and hair, its reflection shoe gold. For a moment, Henrik was absolutely majestic.

“Hey, can I take a picture?” Marc motioned towards the screen. The assistant nodded. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

He walked over to Henrik and showed him the picture.

“This is fucking cool.”

Marc laughed. His entire being wiggled excitedly.

“Did you drink both of the coffees?” Henrik asked. His tail ficked with interst.

“Yes.”

Henrik laughed, all teeth.

“Alright. Let’s go home then.”

 

 


End file.
